Project ESPER
"We will make you strong..." Esper1.jpg Esper 3.jpg Esper 4.jpg Esper 2.jpg Neverland001.jpg 3143803-agentzero00105.jpg Esper 5.png Origins & Purpose Project Esper was formed twnety-five years prior to the events of "Pride Rock" by the KPD. Five years later after it was discovered that they were torturing the test subjects and kidnapping children the KPD officialy shut them down, however the project continued on in secret. Each member goes by a secret codename, and has given up their birth name. Project Esper was originally intended too crate advanced super soldiers for the KPD by infusing an insane amount of nanomachines into children, and then train them their entire lives too be perfect combatents. Upon going rouge Project Esper took on the purpose of creating an amry of Espers, their name for nanomachine using super soldiers, so that they could fund and form their own PMC cooperation, and sell off projects to other willing buyers. They specialize in Biochemical and Bioenhancements to the body of different speices, this includes gene splicing and various other methods. 'Facility' New_Charles_Xavier_School_for_Mutants_001.jpg The base itself looks shallow on the outside, but it houses many rooms for recreation ane leisure. it has a weapons facility at it's base, and various assorted experiments that lay in different layers of the lab which stretches down deep into the earth. There are multiple bases like these in cities, and off shore facilities. 'Espers' ' 1252495-06.jpg 8fd3f2f0cd0dea7a488c02120593e4f9.jpg wolverine-3-may-be-adding-a-very-popular-comic-book-character-942708.jpg 884438-884418_120_x_force_20_super.jpg ' Espers are biogentically enhanced experiments, created for the purpose of buying, selling, mercenary work, and experimentation. Espers do not have a specific gender, race or origin as anyone who is "willing" can become apart of the collection of superhuman inducing experimental proceedures. All Espers have their memeories wiped the moment they are inducted into the facility, and are brainwashed with subliminal messaging and "code words" that can trigger them to have "personalities" or erradic episodes of rage. Espers are designed not to have free will, as such the Espers that do manage to leave or gain the will to have individuality are labeled as Evacs. '''Evacs are the ones who live among the every day people as if they are one of them when they are in fact not. It isn't difficult to detect an Esper, as their DNA (usually due to gene splicing) will always have a specific number of strands removed or implanted, that acts as a tracking device to locate them. Aside from this, Esper's are user's physical and mental abilities are above natural members of their species in that verse, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species, without being obviously supernatural. The gene splicing can enhance people from what they previously were, as if it were a normal human who is pushed to the enhanced level. The real enhancements come from ones who're already a special breed or a supernatural creautre themselves. Supernatural creatures like Onis, Killians, Wolfbloods, etc have enhanced physiologies and enhanced tolerences to pain and physical stress. This actually INCREASES the amount of extensive experimentation they can be put through, thus creating even more frieghtening bio weapons of mass destruction. Espers/Evacs of Intrest Tumblr nkw7qhAMpE1qc94buo1 500.jpg|Nik Tasanagi|link=Nikuro Tasanagi litchi-storyart3.png|Syl |link=Syl 'The Spider Queen' XI.jpg|X|link=X '''The Beast of Burden Nik Tasanagi was a subject who'd willing vulteered for these experiments to be preformed on him. He came to the facility wanting money and he was kept in complete and total captivity for almost two months. He passed every test with flying colors and had the capability of becoming the perfect killing machine, until that killing intent was turned around and directed at Project ESPER. He'd been amped to levels we couldn't have imagined one being able to make it to without becoming a zombie. He was an Onihoruda we thought we could control, but the extensive background check wasn't detailed enough. Had we known who his father was, we would've thought twice about trying to turn an already animalistic speciman into even more of a beast. 'The Spider Queen' Syl was a very interesting Esper turned Evac, who was actually born right here in this very facility. Her mother and father were both bioengineers here for years, and when her mother finally got pregnant it was good for them...for a while. Syl's mother suffered a severe case of Schizophrenia and her mental state began detererating very rapidly as the pregnancy progressed. She began running test on herself and he unborn fetus. 8 months in and the father caught the wife about to inject herself with nanomachines so that they could replace the childs cells completely and create a brand new project that she claimed would "become the most powerful subject known to man". The husband tried to stop her but she murdered him in cold blood. Eventually "Syl" was born, and she was immidiately put to testing. She was the first newborn to have proceedures preformed including accerlated aging, physical and psychological enhancements, etc. However her mother became even MORE of a problem and she herself was killed to completely elminate the moral factors of her life. From there she was raised here in conditions we found fitting. Abuse was adminsitered in order to create certain psychological depencies like her need to kill, her need to consume flesh, and other violent tendencies. However as she grew...so did her powers. So did her hunger. We...couldn't control her. She became to much and eventually made her way out after she consumed every single staff in the entire base, and there were short of 200 men and women inside. That facility was shut down, and disbandoned and so was the effort to find her. The rumor was that her father actually hadn't died and managed to aid in her escape but alas we'll never know. Wherever she is in the world, we've...no means to discover or plan to take her back. 'King of The Sun' Category:Bio Enhancements Category:Project Esper Category:Organization Category:X Marks The Spot